So far, the bicycle crank driven chain wheel assembly usually uses circle-shaped chain wheels. The circle-shaped chain wheel has a constant driving radius. In order to obtain a variable transmission, it is necessary to provide several driving or driven chain wheels, and the bicycle rider must manually shift the chain wheels.